1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to readers with nonlinear scanning systems which produce a nonlinear bit density output, and more particularly to such readers having a complementary nonlinear clock which accompanies the output and compensates for the nonlinearity.
2. Description of the Invention
Heretofore, sinusoidal variations in mechanical oscillator scanning rates have been avoided by using a multifacet rotating mirror or prism with a constant speed drive. The incredible machine tolerance in grinding and polishing each of the facets creates a huge cost barrier. The constant speed drive requirement is a heavy maintenance burden.